The Darkness Consumes
by iceredrose
Summary: Yuki fell into their lives. This white haired mystery is falling in their hearts, but her past, present and future are haunted by a darkness. Can they stop it? Leon/OC, some Aerith/OC, Cid/OC
1. Making Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or a lot of the characters in this story…only some of them. Also some people may be a little OOC. Sorry if that bugs you.

Ch.1

"Help….somebody…..anybody……" Darkness drifted in. A young woman held closely to her mother as the darkness engulfed them. Suddenly a hand appeared. She reached for it, almost there, she grasped it. Still holding her unconscious mother, the girl tried to pull them both out. And succeeded. When she opened her eyes the darkness was gone, replaced by city lights and tall buildings; her mother was gone, replaced by an empty feeling at her side.

"Are you ok?" A young girl with short black hair and a bright smile stood over her.

"I think I'm fine." She replied slowly sitting up.

"That's good! My name is Yuffie. What's yours?" She was a very happy person.

"Um…Yukina…but you can call me Yuki." Yuki stood to her full height which was only a couple inches taller than Yuffie. "Where am I?" She looked around a town she didn't know.

"This is Traverse Town. Normally the gang and I are in Hollow Bastion, but we're here for a vacation. Come on, you can stay with us…I think…if it's ok with Squall." Yuffie led Yuki to a large door with a 2 above it. "This is the second district." The door opened to reveal what looked like a courtyard and a large, beautiful building in the back of the district. "We're staying over here." Yuffie led Yuki to a long, tall building. "It used to be a one story, but they remodeled it a couple years back." Yuffie explained. When they walked in there was a lobby with one couch and a large chair. "Hi everybody! Look what I found!" Yuffie put her hands on Yuki's shoulders and smiled really big. Everyone stared for a moment. Their eyes strayed from her long braid of white hair to her enormous emerald green eyes sharply contrasting her pale skin. Some looked even further down to her full pink lips, full bust and lean body covered meagerly by a tattered and torn yellow sun dress that reached her knees. "That's Cid." Yuffie broke the awkward silence and pointed at a yellow haired man slumped on the couch with his arms crossed over his white t-shirt. His eyes were hard but kind. "He fixes gummi ships. Over there are Tifa and her boyfriend Cloud." A tall brunette woman stood in all black next to an even taller blonde man with piercing blue eyes. "That there is Aerith." There was a girl with long brown hair sitting on the other end of the couch. She smiled politely up at Yuki. "And that's Squal."

"Leon." Yuki couldn't stop from staring at him. His brown hair was choppy and to his shoulders. His voice was deep and agitated, but instead of putting fear into Yuki it made her want to giggle.

"Can Yuki stay with us? Pleeeeeeeease?" Yuffie pleaded ignoring Leon's earlier correction.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Ok. So someone needs to show her around cuz I've got a date tonight." Yuffie announced.

"Really? So do I." Aerith and Yuffie went up the stairs to get ready for their dates.

"I gotta go work on the ship." Cid put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the inn.

"Cloud and I were going to….ehem…" Tifa grabbed Cloud's hand and dragged him up the stairs leaving Yuki alone with Leon in the lobby.

Yuki sat in a big red chair that was so soft she sighed. She lifted her knees to her chest and held them there with her arms and buried her face, trying to forget that there was a very attractive man sitting across from her.

"Do you want to change before I show you around?" Leon finally asked quietly.

Yuki blushed. "I don't have any clothes….or money…"

"How have you eaten?"

"I haven't….."

"For how long?"

Yuki blushed even deeper. "A week."

"Well come on then." Leon stood from his chair and led the way out of the inn onto the street. "This is the second district. There's a clothing store over here."

"But I don't have any money." She argued.

"Yuffie and Aerith will do it tomorrow any way. Might as well get started." Leon led Yuki to a large store with all sorts of clothing in it. She picked out a simple black skirt with a nice red tank top and black wedges.

"Thank you." She whispered as they walked out.

"Whatever." Leon blushed but continued past the inn and toward the large door Yuffie had led her through earlier. "This is the first district. There's a café here." Yuki didn't argue this time and simply sat and ordered food. "There's a general store right there, next to that information place where you can also buy some items. There's a mailing center there and a bunch of other smaller stores." They ate quietly. Yuki had beef stew in a sourdough bread bowl while Leon ate steak but didn't touch his green beans so Yuki ate those too. After Leon paid for there meal he took Yuki back to the second district. There's a bell tower over there." Yuki looked at it in wonder. "I can take you inside and to the top sometime if you like."

They both blushed. "I would like that." She smiled. As they walked by the fountain Yuki dipped her hand in and smiled at the water running through her fingers. She looked up and saw two small children crying at the other end of the pool. "Hello. Why are you crying?" She asked softly. Her voice was kind and loving, the children answered right away that they were lost and couldn't find there way back to their home. "You can't find your way home? Well that's not good. Do you know your address?" One girl nodded. "Well what is it?" The little girl whispered that they lived in the third district but didn't know how to get there. "Well that's no problem at all. We were just on our way there." Yuki smiled brightly at the children and stood to face Leon. "Leon?" Her voice was quiet again, her smile shy and questioning. "They live in the third district."

"Let's go." Leon led the way as the two girls held on to Yuki's hands, talking excitedly. When they returned the girls home their mother thanked them, crying, and embraced her daughters tightly.

"Come on Leon…" The sight made Yuki want to cry. So she turned away from the loving family.

"Are you alright?" He didn't sound genuinely interested so Yuki just nodded her head 'yes'. "Alright. Cid works up there when we're here. And the wizard Merlin lives through that door with the flame on it. You have to use fire to get through. This door will lead you back to the first district. Other than that it's just houses. Leon led her back up a flight of stairs and out to the second district where a puppy jumped into As they walked by the fountain Yuki dipped her hand in and smiled at the water running through her fingers. She looked up and saw two small children crying at the other end of the pool. "Hello. Why are you crying?" She asked softly. Her voice was kind and loving, the children answered right away that they were lost and couldn't find there way back to their home. "You can't find your way home? Well that's not good. Do you know your address?" One girl nodded. "Well what is it?" The little girl whispered that they lived in the third district but didn't know how to get there. "Well that's no problem at all. We were just on our way there." Yuki smiled brightly at the children and stood to face Leon. "Leon?" Her voice was quiet again, her smile shy and questioning. "They live in the third district."

"Let's go." Leon led the way as the two girls held on to Yuki's hands, talking excitedly. When they returned the girls home their mother thanked them, crying, and embraced her daughters tightly.

"Come on Leon…" The sight made Yuki want to cry. So she turned away from the loving family.

"Are you alright?" He didn't sound genuinely interested so Yuki just nodded her head 'yes'. "Alright. Cid works up there when we're here. And the wizard Merlin lives through that door with the flame on it. You have to use fire to get through. This door will lead you back to the first district. Other than that it's just houses. Leon led her back up a flight of stairs and out to the second district where a puppy jumped into Yuki's arms.

"Oh!" She smiled and petted the small spotted puppy.

"That belongs to Pongo and Perdita. They live over here." Leon led the way to a very large house. When he opened the door Yuki saw many white and black spotted puppies surrounding two similar adult dogs. Leon returned the puppy and the adult dog with the blue collar barked and panted in appreciation.

Yuki laughed and patted Pongo on the head lightly. Leon led her back to the hotel. "You'll have to room with me,"

"Ok." He led her up the stairs and to a red door. On the other side of the door was a large bed and a dresser. On the opposite wall was a glass door leading to a balcony.

"Come here." She followed Leon onto the balcony. "If you ever need me or the others and can't find us, try through there." She looked to the water canal that he pointed to and nodded. "I'm going to bed." Leon took off his jacket, belts and shirt to lay in bed. "Sleep wherever you like."

Yuki chose to sleep on the floor at the end of the bed. She wished for a dream, but all she could see when she closed her eyes was darkness.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

A/N I own nothing but Yuki…for now…..BWAHAHAHAHAHA-hack cough- ehem. Yes. Enjoy.

Ch. 2 The Truth Comes Out

Leon woke to find Yuki sleeping in a ball at the end of the bed. He smiled to himself. She looked so cute. He quickly shook that thought from his head and crouched to shake her awake. When her brilliant blue eyes opened his breath left. "Breakfast." He quickly mumbled. Her eyes sparkled at the thought of food. Yuki quickly ran down the steps to the lobby to meet the group for food. When she arrived Yuffie was rambling about how great her night had been and Aerith was patiently awaiting her turn to share. She finally got the chance during breakfast when she announced that she was in love. Every one was happy for her, except Leon. Even Yuki who hadn't known Aerith for very long was excited for her. After breakfast everyone was wondering what to do so Leon gave orders. "Aerith, Yuffie. Yukina needs new clothes." The two girls squealed at this new revelation and Yuki smiled shyly at the way he said her name.

"Come on Yuki!" Yuffie shouted as she dragged Yuki and Aerith to the clothing store.

Yuki tried to only pick out clothes, but Yuffie and Aerith insisted she get accessories and shoes as well. So when she was done Yuki had a lot of outfits but was wearing a red work out top under a tight black belly hoodie, silver hoop earings, skintight black pants that flared out at the bottom over big, black, steel toed combat boots and a blue and red belly button ring. "You look smoking hot!" Yuffie exclaimed causing Yuki to blush madly. "Go drop off your clothes and meet us at the café for lunch." Yuffie was so sweet.

Yuki took her ten bags up to the room she shared with Leon and started to put their contents away in the free drawers. She wondered what Leon would think of her new clothes. But she didn't have long to dwell on the thought before she felt something behind her, breathing on her. When she turned slowly she saw it, the darkness. "No." She whispered. How could it have found her here? Why did it follow her? "Leon…..LEON!!" She screamed his name but the Darkness lashed out at her, tearing her across the cheek getting blood in her white hair. The water way. He would be in the water way. The darkness grabbed her and threw her against a wall, knocking paintings off it. She gasped for breath as she fell on her side. Gathering her strength and ignoring the pain in her hip Yuki ran for the balcony. The darkness was following her so she had to jump. She landed in the water painfully but quickly swam under the wall. "LEON!!" She screamed. It was the loudest he'd ever heard her voice. She sounded panicked. He put away his weapon and ran to the water as he saw her struggling to swim through it.

"Yukina. What is it?"

"The Darkness. It came back for me. It came back." She cried.

"What do you mean?/ What is the Darkness?" Leon was trying to get information as he held her small shaking body tightly to his chest. Leon put his chin atop her soaking white hair. Yuki clung to his shirt as if it was the only thing keeping her up. "Yukina." He held her out at arms length and looked her over. There were gashes on her cheek. Her emerald eyes were horrified. "What happened?" She quickly related all the happenings in their room. "I think we should go back and look."

"Leon led the way to their hotel room, Yuki clinging to his arm. When they got there Leon saw some under garments mixed with other clothing all over the floor, Yuki blushed. But he also saw pictures knocked off the walls, blood replacing them, He turned to Yuki and again saw the gashes on her cheek, and this time blood in her hair as well. His hand rested on the back of her hair as they sat next to each other on the bed. "Yukina…How did you get here? Where is your family?"

"My family…..My family…" She whispered.

_A little girl with white hair and bright green eyes runs around in a large field with many beautiful flowers. A man and woman sit on a blanket laughing as they watched her. The man has full brown hair and happy green eyes. His smile is crooked and genuine. He holds closely to him a woman with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She laughs breathlessly as they watch their daughter chase butterflies. _

_"Yuki darling come over here." The woman calls._

_"Coming Mama!" Yuki calls back as she runs for them. They eat watermelon and drink iced tea as they talk and laugh in the bright sun. But the sun disappears behind a large growing shadow. _

_"Lillith." The man's voice grows low and soft as he speaks to his wife, his gaze on the beast. _

_"Koto…no…" Lillth pleads with her husband. _

_"We knew this day would come. Take Yuki and run away. Get as far away as you can." His eyes are sad but fierce. _

_"Koto, I love you. I will find you again." Koto takes Lillith's face in his large hands and kisses her long and hard before shoving her and Yuki away from him and the dark monster. _

_Lillith takes Yuki and runs to the nearest space port and gets the first flight available._

_Lillith always acts happy, but Yuki knows better. Ever since she lost Koto she's been depressed. Yuki tries her best to cheer her mother up. Her hair is long and braided, she wears bright colors to try and lighten the mood. Yuki does most of the work and learns every thing from her mother. Lillith is cooking while Yuki draws water from well she had to learn to use a while ago. The sun is soon blocked out by a large growing shadow of a beast. _

_Yuki stares up at the darkness in fear and shock. "MAMA!!!" Yuki drops the water bucket and runs to the small cottage and her mother. "Mama! The Darkness! The Darkness is here!" She is out of breath and panicked. _

_"Get out of here." Lillith's voice is cold and lifeless. _

_"No Mama. I'm not leaving without you!"_

_"GET OUT!" But it's too late. The Darkness is upon them. Yuki and Lillith cling to each other. Then there is nothing but darkness. _


	3. The Plan

A/N I own nothing but Yuki….for now…

Ch. 3 The Plan

"Yukina." Leon held the sobbing girl in his arms as she finished her story.

"I don't know how I got here." She whispered through tears. "I don't know where my parents are." She stood up suddenly and paced. "Why did I escape and they DIDN'T?!" She punched the wall in front of her repeatedly until Leon grabbed her arms from behind to stop her. Yuki fell to her knees briging Leon down behind her. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Leon turned Yuki around and let her bury her face in his chest until she couldn't cry any more. When her eyes were dry Yuki was still too weak to move so Leon picked her up bridal style and set her on the bed. A knock sounded at the door as Leon put Yuki under the covers.

"What?" His voice showed no emotion, but Yuki could see caring in his eyes.

"There was a noise. Are you ok?" It was Tiffa's voice.

"Get everybody together down stairs. We need to have a meeting." Tiffa left and Leon addressed Yuki. "Get some sleep. I'll let them know what happened. We'll decide what to do, then I'll wake you up for dinner and tell you the decision." Yuki barely managed a nod before drifting off to sleep.

Leon watched her, no longer than a moment before joining the others in the lobby.

"We can't find Yuki! We looked all over the place. No one's seen her." Yuffie was in hysterics.

"Yuki is upstairs resting. There was a situation earlier." Leon explained everything to the team, not mentioning the details or her crying.

"Oh that's awful." Aerith held a hand over her hurting heart.

"What do we do?" Cid was gazing into the newly lit fire.

"We look for the Darkness and for her parents." Leon's word was final and no one had any arguments. "Someone will always be with her. I'm going to train her to fight." They all nodded in approval and started off to dinner as Leon went to his room to retrieve Yuki.

When Leon entered Yuki was curled up in a ball under the blankets with her face buried in the covers. "Yukina. Yukina wake up." He shook her gently and she stirred slightly. Big green eyes peered over the red comforter.

"Leon?" She was still exhausted, but she needed to eat.

"Yeah. Get up. We're going to dinner." She rose wearily.

"But I'm tired." Her voice was soft, she seemed so vulnerable.

Leon's heart gave a twist. "You need to eat."

"Mk." She seemed so young. As they walked to the cafe in the first district Leon noticed Yuki's attire. He blushed a deep red as he saw how beautiful she truly was. After they sat and ordered dinner Leon explained to Yuki what the plan was.

"And I'm going to train you." His voice and eyes were grave.

She looked up at him, startled. "I don't have any weapons."

It was Leon's turn to be surprised. She didn't question it. Didn't ask why or how. She just accepted it. She trusted him to take care of her, so he was going to do his best to keep her safe. "I'm going to take you to the weapon store after this. We'll pick out the weapon that best fits your strength and" He blushed, "Body type." Yuki nodded and blushed as well. "After that we'll go back to the hotel for you to sleep. We'll start training tomorrow after breakfast." Yuki nodded again just as their food arrived. Their dinner was quiet, but nice. They didn't feel the need to fill the silence with needless, pointless conversation. They both liked it and felt very comfortable in each others presence.

When they finished Leon led the way back to the second district and down the street into the Weapons shop, but not before Yuki dipped her hands in the water of the fountain and smiled innocently. All sorts of weapons lined the walls and shelves and sat in glass cases. Beautiful knives and long swords lined the walls. Shelves held bows and arrows, shields and giant axes that were taller and weighed at least 100 pounds more than Yuki. But out of all the magnificent weapons in the room, two items caught her eye. She reached for a bow taller than her. It was made of dark cherry wood with light green leaves imprinted on it. She found arrows to go with it and went to the counter where in the glass case lay a black sheathed knife with on emerald in the handle. Yuki pointed to it and looked at Leon with pleading eyes.

"Leon?" He nodded in approval and bought the items. "You are spending so much money on me."

"It's fine." He seemed uncomfortable so Yuki dropped the subject and walked silently next to him.

They walked to the hotel and up to the room before. Leon told her to plan for the next day. "You'll get dressed and we'll go to breakfast tomorrow morning." He took off his jacket and his belts. "We'll start basic training tomorrow. We'll take a break for lunch and then resume training. The training will get harder every day."

"Alright." Her voice was tired.

"Go get changed then get some sleep." He got in the bed.

"Alright." Yuki went into the bathroom and changed into black sweats and a white tank top then curled into a ball under the blanket on the floor. Once Leon was sure Yuki was asleep he gently picked her up and moved her to the bed.


	4. Changes and Disappearance

A/N I own nothing except Yuki for now

Ch. 4 Changes and Disappearance

When Yuki woke she found herself in a large comfy bed and laying next to a very large, attractive, shirtless man. She blushed and smiled, closing her eyes again. _I'll just close my eyes and wait…this feels so nice…_She dosed off again.

"Yukina." A soft male voice stirred Yuki from her hauntingly dark sleep. "Time for breakfast." Yuki smiled, not only at the idea of food, but at the voice presenting the idea. _Leon…_

When the door shut Yuki rose and dressed. She wore a tight black top and baggy black pants with black sneakers. For now she left her hair down. When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs Leon stared at her. Her pale skin started to tinge red.

"YAY! BREAKFAST!!!" Yuffie jumped up from where she had been seated and started skipping to the café. Yuki smiled and the men shook their heads in amusement. As breakfast got started Yuffie and Aerith giggled about their men, Tifa and Cloud discussed their plans for the day, Cid commented on every thing every once in a while, while Leon and Yuki sat side by side silently enjoying their family.

After breakfast they all parted and Yuki followed Leon quietly to the water way with her weapons. Yuki pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. "I want to start off on hand to hand combat." Yuki nodded and set her weapons carefully to the side. "Hit me."

Yuki stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Hit me." And so their training began. Leon taught Yuki to fist fight, to always keep and arm up to block, how to plant her feet so she wouldn't get thrown back too easily if she were hit, how to kick. "You're doing well." She was 'glowing' profusely and panting for breath as she stood with her feet planted shoulder length apart, knees bent, both arms up in fists, not letting her guard down. Leon thought, in that moment, he'd never seen any one so beautiful as this girl. "Let's take a break, go get lunch and water." They did so and Leon taught her more theories of fighting. "I'm going to have a punching bag hung in the water way so you can still train if I have to leave." Yuki simply nodded mutely. She did not like the idea of him leaving.

After lunch Leon took Yuki into a shop and talked to a large balding man behind the counter. After paying the man a door was opened to reveal targets. "Now let's see what kind of aim you have."

It took hours but Yuki was finally able to at least hit the target more than not. They met the rest of their gang for dinner and Yuki filled them in on her day of training while Leon again sat quietly. After a long, fun filled dinner, they all headed back to the hotel. When they were outside the entrance Yuki told them she'd be right in. She went down the stairs to the small fountain and dipped her hands in, smiling as it streamed through her slender fingers. She took her shoes off and stepped on the stones holding the water in the fountain. She danced and twirled around it and dipped her feet in every once in a while.

Leon watched her from the entrance of the hotel. She was so beautiful and graceful. The sun had not quite set yet. He walked down the steps to Yuki quickly. "Yukina." She was startled and almost fell into the fountain. "Come. I want to show you something." He led her silently back up the steps and into the bell tower. She looked at all the gears all around her in amazement. "Come." He led her through another door and up a ladder. When she got to the top she saw Leon leaning against a pillar at the edge of the roof looking out. He looked to her and jerked his head, telling her to come. She walked to him and stood next to him. She looked out and saw the red sun setting behind the buildings. "Look." He pointed to the fountain and Yuki saw it change from a blue to purple to a beautiful red pink. She inhaled sharply at the beauty of it. They stayed like that, talking, until it was completely dark. "Come on. We have more training tomorrow." Yuki nodded, sad that it was over. "Don't worry, we'll come back tomorrow night." She smiled and nodded.

When they were in their room Leon showered quickly before letting Yuki take a long hot bath. She chose bath oils of rose and vanilla. When she walked out of the bathroom, her hair dripping, Leon thought she smelled like Heaven. And she was beautiful, even dressed in simply grey sweat pants and a black tank top. They both quickly fell asleep in the bed on the far opposite sides.

Their routine was like that for three months, Yuki had grown closer to every one, especially Leon. She trained with him, shopped with the girls, helped Cid in the shop, listened to every one's boy problems and helped as best she could. She even cooked every once in a while. That was before Aerith started to change. "Yuki." Aerith and Yuki sat in the lobby of the hotel with a roaring fire to keep out the cold and the rain. "I know you need to find your family, and train and all…But I don't think now is a good time..."

"What do you mean? They could be dieing."

"Or they could already be dead. Or they could be fine. You don't need to drag us into _your_ problems!" Aerith had lost her control and a rage broke through from seemingly no where. "Ever since you came here you've torn us apart! Cid is always working, Leon's always with _you_, Yuffie's dating, Cloud and Tifa are off together thanks to your _boy_ advice. I think that if you wanted to find your parents so bad you'd go off and do it yourself. We don't want you here! And you know it." Yuki stared, utterly shocked. Tears clouded her eyes. She stood stiffly and walked silently to the room Leon was forced to share with her. _We don't want you here…_ Just that morning Leon had told her she was stupid and he was fed up with her because she couldn't get a move down. _They really would be better off without me…_ "Fine." Yuki grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note on it. She then realized she had nothing to carry her things in, so she grabbed her weapons and jumped over the balcony wall, into the rainy night, and out of their lives.

_I don't know why I lost my temper with her…I've been doing that a lot lately…._ "I should apologize." Leon put his weapon down and started walking to the hotel. It was a short distance, but by the time he walked through the door he was soaking wet and cold to the bone. After he apologized he would take a nice hot shower. "Hello Aerith." If she heard him she didn't show it. Something had gotten into her lately.

Leon made it to his and Yuki's room to find it empty, there was a folded piece of paper lying on the bed. Something made his heart drop then pound in his stomach as he took it and unfolded it. It was a letter, wet drops stained some parts.

_Leon,_

_I have come to realize that you and the others would like it better and be better off without me in your way. So good bye. Be sure to look after Yuffie because she needs you. Make sure Cloud and Tifa don't kill each other, they really do love each other. Don't let Cid blow anything up…Maybe take Aerith to the doctor, she's worrying me. And please take care of yourself. Don't train too hard. Don't worry too much. And don't get killed. You are their leader, their glue. I love you all…very much…_

_Good bye, _

_Yukina._

"No…YUKINA!!!" Leon ran down the steps, throwing the note on the floor as he ran into the rain shouting her name. "YUKINA!" He searched the town but did not find her. He searched the clock tower they sat together on so often to watch the fountain change colors in the sun set. He searched the water ways where they laughed and trained. The café where they shared meals. But he did not find her. Finally, his throat raw, his spirit drained, his clothes and skin soaked, he retreated to the hotel.

Everyone was sitting around the fire. On the center table the note from Yuki was laid open. This was where Yukina should be…not out in the rain like some stray. _She belongs here. With us….With me…_The girls had tears in their eyes, Cid looked stunned and even Cloud seemed astonished. They all looked to Leon when he entered the room.

"Why did she do this?" Cloud asked what everyone was thinking.

"It's my fault." Yuffie sniffled. "I haven't talked to her in a month."

"No, it's mine." Tifa put in. "She asked how Cloud and I were and I told her to butt out."

"No, it's my fault." Cid shook his head. "She liked to help me. One day she came in and I told her to go shopping or something cuz it was no place for a woman."

"This morning she couldn't get an attack down. I told her she was stupid and I was fed up with training and imbecile."

"You're all wrong." Aerith's voice was soft. "Today I was so mad…I….I told her we didn't wand her here." Aerith was sobbing and Yuffie held her. "All she wanted to do was find her family, and help us." They were all quiet for a time, save Aerith's muffled crying.

"She organized birthdays for us." Cloud spoke quietly.

"She helped me when I was having problems with Cloud." Tiffa sniffled and grabbed Cloud's hand from her shoulder.

"She took care of me when I was sick. She brought me my favorite soup in bed." Yuffie stroked Aerith's hair, trying to calm her.

"She helped me in the shop when I had too much to do."

"She made me see in a different light, and she always followed directions." Leon hung his head.

"She worried about all of us." Aerith raised her head. "Even me."

Leon walked to the window. "And now she's out there somewhere."


	5. Cheating Death

A/N I own nothing but Yuki for now

Ch. 5 Cheating Death

Yuki found a tavern and found the biggest, most drunken men to fight for money. She asked and fought four men, winning all four times though sustaining a few bruises. Over all she made 800 munny, 200 out of each guy she fought. That would be enough for a few days of food and a gummi ship ride somewhere. Anywhere.

Earlier she had been hiding in a hole on the roof of the bell tower. It had taken all her mental will not to run and fling herself into Leon's arms when he'd been calling her name so beautifully, so desperately. His hair had been sticking flat against his paling skin, his blue eyes fierce, scared, and lost. His well defined muscles were shining through his soaking white shirt and he was out of breath. He was going to be sick. She wanted to go back and take care of him, but he wouldn't have let her. They didn't need or want her. Which was fine, she didn't have to burden them with herself…but she _wanted _to. She _needed_ their warm family love. Even if they all _had_ made it clear they didn't want her there. She had hoped beyond all hope that she was just seeing their hints in the wrong light. But she hadn't. They really didn't want her there…none of them did. So she would go to the place Yuffie had told her of called Hollow Bastion. Maybe some day she would be able to face them…but for now she had to leave, because if she stayed, she would lose herself in what she had lost.

Yuki bought a ticket to go to Hollow Bastion. When she arrived it was raining even harder and colder than in Traverse Town. She looked up at the foreboding sky. "God help me." Her prayer brought on a bright flash of lightening and a booming clap of thunder not long after. Yuki trembled, slightly from the cold, slightly from fear. That night she slept under a tent of crates.

The next day was miserable yet again, but Yuki made herself look at least presentable, then looked for a job. Finally she found an opening at Mr. Scrooge McDuck's shop.

"What's yer name?"

"Yukina." She fought to make her voice not tremble.

"Yukina, why do you want this job?"

She smiled softly. "I love to help people. It's my passion. The money couldn't hurt either."

"Yer hired. Start tomorrow." Yuki smiled greatfully and returned outside to the pouring rain. She worked and slept in the rain for almost a month. She was getting extremely sick. One day she was manning the counter and contentedly out of the rain, she felt as if she were swaying and everything around her was spinning, making her dizzy and nauseous. Yuki threw up the bit of toast she'd eaten for breakfast and proceeded to fall roughly to the floor. The last thing she heard was Mr. Scrooge calling her name.

"Yukina!" Mr. Scrooge's voice somehow penetrated the thunder in Leon's ears. He ran to Scrooge's shop and looked in to where Scrooge was kneeling. Lying on the floor in a thin, soaking wet cream colored dress was a horribly under weight, sick Yukina.

"Yukina…no." Leon leaped over the counter and knelt by Yukina's side. Her hair was plastered to her white as a ghost face. There were dark purple rings under her closed eyes and the dress engulfed her body. "Oh God…What did we do?" Leon gently picked her up bridal style and ran to Merlin's house. He tried to use his body as her shield from the ever present rain. When Leon reached the house he kicked the door in. Five expectant faces watched him then turned pale in horror as they realized the thing in his arms was Yukina. "MERLIN!" Leon screamed setting Yuki on a bed. No one had ever heard him so frighteningly angry. Merlin poofed into his house.

"No need to…my my….shoo!" Even after the others had left Leon refused to move from Yukina's side. Merlin worked his magic and after what seemed like ages Yuki's breathing was steadier, deeper. Her color was returning and her clothes were dry.

When Yuki woke she felt a hand on her forehead, fingers running through her hair and a hand holding hers tightly. She tried to open her eyes, tried to speak, but nothing happened. Nothing happened for ten minutes, no body in the room spoke, it hardly seemed like they were even breathing.

Finally Yuki was able to open her eyes slightly, though the room was very bright after being so long in darkness. When her vision cleared she saw Aerith running her fingers through her hair, Yuffie had a hand on her forehead, and Leon's hand holding hers tightly. He had more than stubble on his cheeks, his hair was disheveled and there were dark bags under his eyes. _I wonder when the last time he slept was…_ She tightened her fingers on his a little. He looked up and she opened her mouth slightly. "L….Leon…" She whispered. Her voice was a croak but they heard her. Aerith and Yuffie ran to get the others and Leon came to her face.

He held her face in his hands. "You gave us a real scare. You were out for a week. We thought maybe you wouldn't wake up." His voice choked slightly on the last part, despair swimming in his eyes.

Yuki touched a hand to his cheek sweetly. "When was the alst time you shaved? Or slept?"

"When did you leave?" Yuki felt like crying, one tear did escape but it was quickly brushed away by Leon. Why had he spent the nights sleepless? Why hadn't he taken the time to shave? "Yukina…" He snapped her out of her thoughts. "I know we don't deserve you…But will you come back with us? Live with us?" _With me _he almost said.

Yuki nodded mutely. Surprised and pleased that he asked. The door burst open to reveal five, well, four happy faces and a pair of happy eyes from Cloud. "We're so glad youj're ok and we're SO SORRY!!!" Yuffie was suffocating Yuki with a hug.

"It's fine…..really."

"We'll leave as soon as every one is packed." Every one set to packing while Yuki rested more, giving up on asking if she could help after the tenth and final 'no'. When she woke she was in Leon's arms and being carried to a large gummi ship.

"I can walk." She blushed and so did he.

"You need to rest." Yuki nodded then rested her head against his well muscled chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride.


	6. Surprises

A/N I own nothing but Yuki and now the baby. The song is a version from Kenny Loggins, I don't remember who originally did it.

Ch. 6 Surprises

One month later everything was back to normal. Everything, that is, except Aerith. They had bought a house in the third district and were taking a morning to do whatever they pleased. Leon and Cloud went to a local weapons shop, Tifa and Yuffie went shopping, Cid slept and Aerith was locked in her own room while Yuki read in the downstairs living room.

The house was large and beautiful. When you walked in the door there was a living room to the right and a dining room to the left. Down a hallway further there were stairs. To the left of the stairs was a very large kitchen, to the right was a very sunny day room with large windows and a large fireplace. Behind the stairs was a small guest bathroom. When one went up the stairs there was a long hall way lined with doors on the opposite wall. There were a total of seven rooms, each with their own bathroom. Starting at the end of the hall on the left was Leon's room. Next to his was Yuki's followed by Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud and Tifa, and Cid's at the end. There was an extra room in case they ever found any one else in need or someone just came for a visit.

The day looked very promising, sunny with only a few fluffy white clouds. Soon everyone was home and had presents. Leon presented Yuki with a new quiver full of long slender arrows with green feathers. Yuki couldn't resist hugging Leon then stepping back, both of them blushing. "Aerith!" Yuffie called to their secluded friend. Aerith entered the large living room wearing a large black dress and big purple rings under her now pale green eyes.

"Sweety, are you okay?" Yuki went to her and helped her to a large chair.

"I'm fine." She smiled unconvincingly.

"Well we got this for you." Yuffie and Tifa held out a cute yellow sundress with a yellow bow and white strappy sandals. "For when you go out with your man." They smiled.

Aerith burst into tears and ran back up the stairs slamming her door. They stared after her for a moment before Yuki stood. "I'll go talk to her." She walked up the steps slowly, her flowing green hippie skirt swishing around her feet. Yuki knocked tentatively on Aerith's door. "Aerith? It's Yuki. Can I come in?" There was no noise for a moment. Yuki was just about to sigh heavily and walk away when the door opened to reveal a puffy red eyed Aerith looking very miserable and tired. Yuki followed her into the room, closing the door behind her, then to her big pink four poster bed where they sat facing each other. "Aerith, please tell me what's going on." Yuki allowed her voice to be soft and caring instead of prying.

Tears spilled over Aerith's cheeks and then she let out a strangled sob. She held her head in her hands and Yuki rubbed her back comfortingly. "I-I-I'm….Pregnant!" Yuki's face was shocked but she didn't let her hand stop rubbing Aerith's back. "And he's gone!....He left me!"

"Oh sweety." Yuki moved Aerith to hold her and stroke her hair as Aerith clenched Yuki's black tank top and sobbed her heart out. When Aerith had calmed down slightly Yuk spoke again. "Do you want me to tell the others?" Aerith nodded tiredly and began crying again. "Shh shh shh shh…" Yuki sang a lullaby she remembered her mother singing to her as a child when she was upset. "Hushaby, don't you cry, go to sleepy little baby. When you wake you shall have all the pretty ponies. Blacks and beys, dapples and greys, running in the night. When you wake, you shall have all the pretty ponies." She sang softly and ran her fingers through Aerith's silky hair until she fell asleep.

The door creeked open and Yuki snapped her head up to see the only person she wanted to see, Leon, standing in the door way. "Is she ok?"

"She will be. She had a lot going on." Yuki looked down at Aerith with gentle love. "Help me get her in bed?" Leon nodded and walked to the bed. "Pick her up." He did so and ended up brushing against Yuki's assets, making them both blush profusely. As soon as Aerith was in Leon's arms, Yuki stood and pulled back the covers of the bed. Leon laid Aerith down and Yuki turned the blankets around Aerith snugly.

Yuki stood and turned to find herself very close to Leon. He bent slightly to look her in the eye. "Are you ok?" She nodded but flung herself into a hug. Leon held her and rested his cheek atop her head of white. A few seconds later Yuki pulled back reluctantly, tears welling in her eyes.

"Well, I'd better go let everyone know what's going on." Leon nodded and followed Yuki out of the room, closing the door softly behind them.

When Yuki entered the room expectant worried faces looked at her. "Well, the reason Aerith's been so out of sorts is because she's pregnant." Gasp. "And that man left her." Even bigger gasp followed by everyone promising to do horrid things to the man. IN the midst of all the noise, somehow everyone heard when Yuki gently cleared her throat. "I think what Aerith needs most right now is us. For us to be there for her. She needs to feel like having this baby is a good thing. So here's what we're going to do: Yuffie and Tifa, go see if you can find some cute maternity clothes and clothes for the baby. Make sure the baby clothes are for any sex. Cid and Cloud, go find a crib, changing table and other accessories. If you don't know what to get go with the girls. Leon and I are going to find a doctor and make an appointment. So let's go cuz I don't want her to wake up to an empty house." Leon stared, amazed, everyone listened to her, a natural leader, just like him. Maybe they needed two leaders, one guy, and one girl. Maybe they could….never mind. But as he pushed those thoughts aside he heard Yuffie.

"Geez. She and Leon would be _perfect_ for each other. They're just both so _dense_."

"You ready Leon?" Her voice was soft. Always so soft, yet somehow he felt that even if he was in a different plain, a different world, he would be able to hear her if she called his name. He nodded and lead her to the second district where, next to the bell tower, there was a doctor's office.

"Excuse me?"

A man with grey hair in a white coat and glasses turned to Yuki. "How may I help you my dear?" He sounded almost exactly like Merlin.

"I need to make an appointment to see about a pregnancy."

The doctor smiled. "How far along are you? Is he the father?" He nodded to Leon. They both blushed profusely and stepped away from each other.

"No, not me. Our friend. I think she's three or four months along, maybe more." Yuki explained hastily.

"Ah." HE smiled like he knew something they didn't. "I do have an opening tomorrow at seven in the morning."

"Alright. Thank you. We'll be here." Yuki left with Leon following closely. When they were outside it was misting slightly. "Lets go to the food store." Leon nodded and an hour later they had many groceries and it was raining steadily. "And today looked like it was going to be so lovely." Yuki sighed. They hastily made their way to their house in the third district.

"Glad you guys are back." Cid and Cloud looked confused as they stared at the disassembled crib. "How do we do this?"

"Read the instructions." Yuki smiled as she heard Cid mumbling about never needing instructions before. She walked back towards the kitchen and saw Tifa and Yuffie in the day room wrapping their gifts for Aerith and the baby.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Yuffie asked needing assurance and approval.

"She'll love it." Yuki again smiled gently, looking at all the tiny clothes as she made her way to the kitchen, Leon trailing her. "Leon I need your help." He looked up and nodded. "I want this to be like a baby shower for her, which is why I bought so much stuff." Yuki took out multicolored streamers. "Alright, you're going to hang this in the living room. Start in one corner and go diagonally to the other, twisting it as you go. When you've hung two strands to the ceiling it should look like an 'x'. Then tape it in the middle, where it crosses, to the ceiling. Ok?" Leon nodded, hoping he wouldn't screw up. "Then come back and I'll see what else I need help with."

While Leon went to hang the streamers as Yuki had instructed, Yuki went about making food. First she set a chicken roasting, then put a pot full of chicken broth to boil on the stove. She pulled out four whole carrots and chopped them expertly, followed by celery, onions, garlic sated in butter, and when the chicken was done roasting, she cut it from the bones, stripped it into chunks and put it in the pot. She then set about chopping up potatoes and putting them in water to boil with some eggs. The pot of broth, veggies and chicken began to boil and she added twisty noodles and turned down the heat and put the lid on.

She took out four large cans of tomato pure and poured them in a pot with the heat on medium. She added onions, milk, basil and hot sauce before letting it simmer. When the potatoes and eggs were done she drained them and pealed the eggs and sliced them. She placed the potatoes and eggs in a large bowl and added mayonnaise and mustard to them. She then added diced dill pickles, olives, bacon and some pepper for a kick.

Leon walked back into the kitchen and thought maybe he'd falled off the ladder and gone to Heaven. There was a beautiful white haired woman wearing a long, flowing green skirt, no shoes and a black tank top pin his kitchen making something that filled his senses with hunger. In that moment all his senses went berserk. His eyes behald the beautiful, competent woman, his skin felt the heat and he longed to touch her. His nose was filled with food and an underlying scent of lilac and his mouth wanted to take all of it in. He watched her for what must have been an hour. She chopped so quickly, knew exactly what she was doing. It was enchanting. He only snapped out of it as he was watching her put something containing potatoes and eggs in the fridge and Yuffie and Tifa entered the kitchen. "Yuki is there something we can do?"

Yuki closed the door to the fridge and turned to see three of her five helpers. She started adding spices to the simmering tomato soup as she spoke. "Tifa can you go check on the boys?" Tifa nodded and took off to the living room. "Yuffie there are some table cloths in that bag by your foot, can you put those on the tables in the day room?" Yuffie nodded and left. "Leon, if you could now take the streamers and line the door way and the windows the same twisty way. Oh and on the windows, at the top it should drape and some up on the sides and middle then just let them fall on the sides going down, like a curtain." Leon nodded and again left Yuki to her cooking.

When Yuki was finished, almost, she had chicken noodle soup, tomato soup, potato salad, green bean casserole, salad, keish, and a chocolate cake in the oven.

Yuki made her way into the day room to see tons of wrapped presents as well as a crib, changing table, baby swing and teddy bear on the floor. There were two tables on the left wall, two couches and a chair on the right wall and all the presents were piled on the back wall in front of the windows. All the boys were sitting on one couch both girls on the other. "Alright." Everyone turned to Yuki. "Yuffie, take this couch cover and cover that couch, Tifa the other couch. Cloud, Cid and Leon move those two tables onto the wall by the door in an 'L' shape in the corner. Yuki took a white and pink chair cover and started to cover the chair. The couch covers were checkered with yellow, blue and pink boxes divided by small white lines. Where the arms of the couch met the base of the couch there were white bows. On the chair covering there was a pink silk bow to be tied in the back. "Alright boys and girls. Lets move the presents to the side walls for a moment." They divided the presents and shoved them up against the walls so the windows were cleared, then placed the chair in front of them. Yuki carefully arranged the presents so that some were in the crib, some in the changing table, the bear was in the swing and she made sure there were some on either side of the chair. "Alright. We'll move the couches up at an angle so they're facing the chair." When they were done Yuki instructed them to fill balloons with helium and tie ribbons to them while she distributed some 'congratulations' confetti on the tables as well as some cute baby things she and Leon found, pacifiers, booties, books, small animals.

Yuki turned to find Yuffie inhaling the helium and talking in a squeakier voice than normal. Every one laughed. "Leon?" She didn't speak very loud but he turned to her, his face set, but his eyes gleaming with humor. "Would you please help me?" He nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "Help me carry these out?" He nodded and grabbed some food. Soon both tables were filled with food, plates, napkins, eating utensils and drinks. The drinks consisted of hot cider, coffee, tea, hot cocoa and hot buttered rum. "Alright., everyone stay here and I'll go get Aerith." Yuki left the room and climbed the stairs to Aerith's room. It was a little past five, they had been working all day. Everyone was tired but happy to help their lonely friend. Yuki knocked softly. "Aerith?" She entered and slowly crossed to the bed where Aerith lay. "Aerith, dinner's ready. Come on, you need to eat something." Aerith nodded and got out of bed slowly. Yuki led the way down the stairs. "we decided to eat in the day room to sit next to the fire." Aerith walked into the living room and her sullen face turned teary eyed and happy. There in that room was all the family she'd ever need. "Congratulations Aerith." Yuki whispered shyly.

"Oh this is so wonderful!" Aerith clapped her hands together in joy.

"Alright, why doesn't everyone grab some food, Aerith you go first and then we'll get started with some presents." Aerith got food and sat in the big high backed chair amidst all the presents and sighed contentedly. "Aerith," Yuki sat on a couch close to Aerith, "Leon and I got you an appointment with a doctor tomorrow." Aerith nodded happily and continued eating.

"Yuki this food is delicious."

"Oh it's the least I could do. Everyone worked so hard today, thank you." Everyone smiled at her approval and Leon found himself impressed once again. Every body, including himself, yearned for her approval and happiness.

Aerith began opening presents, tearing up in happiness at each of them. There were tons of baby clothes, cute maternity clothes, some baby socks and booties, blankets, stuffies, pacifiers and washcloths. The other wrapped gifts were more sensible things like a sling to hold the baby, a milker, special bras so she didn't leak. The bigger presents were a swing that played music, a crib, a changing table that would turn into a play pen when the baby got older, and a bath chair for the baby. Aerith looked so happy. Now she could hardly wait to have the baby. It didn't matter that the father left. Her baby would have three wonderful male role models and three wonderful women besides herself. She didn't need no stinking man. That night was all about her, and it felt wonderful. It was the best she'd felt in a long time. She wasn't worried or sick. Just for one night.


End file.
